To Kill the Invisible
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Naruto has been holding back his feelings on the way the others treated him. Will those 16 years tear him down? ::Involves Self Harm:: **Rating may vary**
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**To Kill the Invisible**

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do NOT own Naruto nor the characters.)_

Naruto sat in his room with all his lights off and curtains closed. Gripping his head and then threw his headband against the wall, "Dammit…WHY! Why does it always have to haunt me…?"

Naruto's usual bright blue eyes were drained of their life as he grabbed his kunai knife sitting on his nightstand. "So weak…can't even get my damn head out of the past…" frowning at his reflection. Placing the kunai knife against his wrist, he swiftly sliced his skin watching the blood bubble to the top.

The self-inflicted wound bleed and the kunai knife dropped to the floor with a thud. Naruto somehow had found he was more at peace when he would cut himself, letting go of all the stress in his life and temporarily killing the thoughts of the past.

He looked up at a picture of his squad and smiled a little. Getting up he stumbled his way of to his bathroom to clean his wound. After he had patched himself up, he grabbed a rag and wiped up the blood drippings.

Naruto didn't really think of any other way of letting his feelings out and resorted to self-mutilation. _**'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day…can't wait til the pain ends…' **_he thought to himself after he disposed of the rag and lay down to get some rest.

_**~~Interesting way to start off the story, eh? Well please do stay tuned in for more. Until then, R&R (Read & Review; Rest & Relax) Peace out!**_

_**Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Reiceving The Mission

**To Kill the Invisible**

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do NOT own Naruto nor the characters.)_

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

It was just about day break in the land of fire. Naruto's apartment doorbell rang. He tossed and turned trying to ignore the bell. A few moments after the doorbell had rang, he heard a loud bang, "NARUTO! WAKE UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!"

Sighing he groggily got up slipping on his slippers. "Coming…geez…" he opened the door to see an unhappy Sakura and a neutral Sai.

"Naruto…! What took you so long! Why aren't you dressed?" Sakura questioned tapping her foot impatiently. Sai lend against the wall, "Captain Yamato is waiting for us. Though we were supposed to meet him 9 minutes ago…"

Naruto just yawned, "Right…right…I'll be ready in a few…" he walked to his closet and grabbed his usual clothing. Sakura and Sai entered the small apartment closing the door behind them.

Coming out of the bathroom Naruto was fully dressed and had his headband hanging from his pocket while combing his hair, "Alright, ready and set!"

Sakura crossed her arms and turned around to head out the door, "Finally." Sai opened the door for his fellow teammates.

_**Konoha Front Gates**_

'_Where are they…?' _Yamato scouted out the area his was in to see if he could spot them. Kakashi popped up behind him and tapped on the shoulder, "Yo!" Yamato jumped a little bit in surprise and sighed in relief, "Kakashi…can you not do that again…where are the others?"

Kakashi pointed behind him and Yamato turned his head to see Naruto running up along with Sai and Sakura trailing him, "Ready and waiting, Captain Yamato!" they all stood up straight like they were about to go into battle.

"Took you all long enough…Anyway glad your all here." Yamato trailed off and faced Kakashi, "Is Kakashi-sensei coming with us…?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

Yamato nodded, "Yes, Kakashi shall be accompanying us all today." Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading a placed it in the back of his pocket, "Alright, before everyone starts to freak out on what the mission is…"

Taking out a map Yamato spread it out on the ground, "First, Lady Tsunade wants us to clear out a couple of bandits to the south-east…" Naruto jumped up as ready as ever and began to walk forward but was grabbed on the collar by Sai, "Let me go Sai!"

"Please, do continue Kakashi-sensei." Sai smiled as a struggling Naruto tried to get him to let go. Kakashi blinked and then continued, "Okay, after we nip these guys up in a bun. We are going to head south where we'll meet a client."

"Client?" Sakura questioned with a worried look on her face, "Yep, though Lady Tsunade didn't release any details…So let's get going shall we?"

They all departed from the gates. "So Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto started as he sped up next to him. "Hmm?" the expression on Naruto's face was filled with hopelessness but was then replaced with a fake smile, "This client…have we worked with them before?"

Kakashi looked at him, "Maybe we have. We'll see once we take care of those bandits." They ran making their way to the south-east of Konoha Leaf village.

_**~~Second Chap up pplz! Enjoy it, I'll try to make the next chapter longer and enjoyable…I swear I will! :D**_

_**Until then, Peace out!**_

_**Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Knives & Crossbows

**To Kill the Invisible**

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do NOT own Naruto nor the characters.)_

**Chapter 3: Knives and Crossbow's **

Sai peeked out of the bushes glaring down their target. Sakura looked at him as Sai gave her the signal to alert Kakashi, "Alright, Kakashi-sensei target in sight."

'_Good. I'll give Naruto and Yamato the signal.'_ Sakura and Sai nodded as they sat quietly.

Kakashi was located a few feet from Sakura and Sai. He sat up high in the tree looking at Naruto Yamato. "Alright, Yamato we are all set." He gave them a thumb up as they looked from where they were hidden.

Just before Naruto was about to lounge out, a rock hit him in the head, "OUCH! Dammit!" Yamato sighed miserably _**'This was supposed to go quietly but…' **_his eyes widen as he saw a barrage of shurikens coming straight toward them.

"Naruto MOVE!" Yamato pushed him to the side and jumped back just in time. Sakura jumped out of the bushes, "Take this!" with full force her punched one of the bandits.

Sai took out a kunai knife _**'I shouldn't need to use my art on fools' **_at the same time him and Kakashi both jumped out kicking the bandit leader in the back. Sai pinned the leader down while Kakashi helped Yamato fend off the three attacking him.

"Lemme up! Damn kids!" the bandit leader squirmed trying to escape Sai's grasp. "I think not" before he could struggle anymore he was knocked unconscious.

_****Meanwhile****_

Naruto threw a giant shuriken at the pursuing bandits. Two of the bandits jumped into the bushes while the other one ducked _**'Dammit! I thought that would work for sure…' **_the expression on Naruto face turned serious.

"Alright! No more joking around! Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" The two bandits jumped out from the side only to bump heads with each other. "Hmph, you have no idea who you're messing with!" all of Naruto's clones stood tall, most smirking and laughing.

Naruto turned around, "Haha, I'd like to see you dumb asses try to catch me." All of the clones spread out going ever direction. The two bandits who ran into each other looked up, "What do we do now Taku?" the bandit named Taku glared down at them.

"Well don't look at me like a bunch of dumb baboons. GO AFTER HIM!" as the two bandits on the ground scrambled to their feet, Taku turned to head back to the camp site only to be trapped, "Wood Release! Four pillar prison!"

Taku grabbed onto the wooden bar and began tugging at them, "What the hell?" Yamato and Kakashi stepped from out of the shadows. "Who the hell are…wait…" he glanced at their head bands, "Your…hidden leaf ninja? How'd you know we were out here!"

Kakashi simple looked around and got closer to the bandit, "We know…because we just do." Yamato snickered at the now pissed off bandit. "You leaf ninja will pay…"

Kakashi sighed and contacted Sakura. "Sakura we have another one of the bandits caught. How is it on you and Sai's side?"

'_Not bad, actually we got these idiots tangled in their own rope. But we are heading over there so please try not to move, Kakashi-sensei.' _Kakashi smiled, "You know me Sakura. I don't really like to move around much."

_****Deep within the forest****_

The original Naruto slowed down with about 10 of his clones behind him. He looked at the relic he had in his possession, "Phew…wonder if we shook those assholes off…hey Naruto care to check back there?" the clones that were in the back turned to see blade's and daggers coming their way.

"RUN! THEY GOT WEAPONS!" the original Naruto jumped up into the tree's with three of his clones behind him. "Alright clones we're gonna hold these dumb ass off and hand their asses back to them!" the few clones that were left behind nodded at each other.

Naruto and his three clones stopped thinking _**'How are we gonna shake these jackasses?'**_ Panting the original Naruto turned around, "Alrighty, I need to look for a way around those bandits so…two of you stay and me and the other clone will go, okay?"

"Right!" Naruto grabbed his clone by the arm and jumped down into the thorn bushes, "OUCH! SON OF A…" Naruto looked around him and his clone. Red eyes started appearing from around them.

"HOLY SHIT!" he grabbed his clones arm swinging him around kicking at the creature's in the bush. One of the wild animals leaped out and latched its claws and teeth into Naruto's shoulder. Wincing in pain he took out a Kunai knife and stabbed it in the eye causing it to release him.

"Alright clone…ready?" Naruto asked his clone. "YEAH!" Naruto's clone cheered and started to form a blue ball of energy, "Rasengan!" the strong wind-release technique sent the animals into the oncoming bandits.

"Oh shit! HELL NO!" both of the bandits miserable failed and was sent crashing into trees and debris. Sai came flying in, and Naruto looked up with his hand over his brow, "Why the hell does he come in with that damn bird…"

Sai jumped off the bird landing swiftly next to Naruto who looked like he was about to pass out. "Naruto…!" he outstretched his arm catching his weak friend. Naruto sighed as his clone poofed, "Finally…someone here…"

"Let's make our way back to the group…" Sai gripped Naruto forearm just above his wrist which made Naruto alert as he winced a little. "Sorry, Naruto." Sai smiled lightly and Naruto put a small smile on showing acknowledgement.

_**~~Third chap readers! I hope you guys really like this one because it took me all day to finish, cuz it was hot at my place and I kept dozing off…sooo I'll try to get some good sleep tonight as long as you guys promise to also get psyched for the next chapter. Til then fare thee well and PEACE OUT! (OH, btw if you notice the awkwardness of the second part of the title ::**THE CHAP MENTIONS NOTHING ABOUT CROSSBOWS**:: Enjoy, and try to guess what I put in place of those crossbows ;)**_

_**Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dance with the Rain & Mist

**To Kill the Invisible**

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do NOT own Naruto nor the characters.)_

**Chapter 4: Dance in the Rain, Dance with the Mist**

By the time Sai with Naruto on his back, got to where Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura was, they were building a fire. "Late…is Naruto okay?" Kakashi asked as he worked to make the fire. Sai sat Naruto down on the cots they had laid out, "I apologize…we had a few run-ins."

Sakura walked up behind Sai and wrapped her arms around him, "Glad to see both of you are safe…" Sai smiled as he conversed with her. Yamato checked on Naruto, "Seems like he used up too much chakra…Good thing you decided we should rest here Kakashi."

Kakashi, finally being able to get the fire started got up and walked over to the remaining captured bandits who were trapped. Taku stood up and walked up to Kakashi, "So, what's gonna happen to us?" Kakashi stared quietly as he study the bandit. "Come on…answer me dammit!"

Taku was very pissed off gripping the wooden bars, "Well we can't quiet let you go." Kakashi answered as he sat down in front of the cage, taking out his make-out paradise book. "…You hidden leaf ninja are in a world of hell. We'll get our revenge."

Yamato searched through the bandits bags. Taku looked up, "Oh give me a break! Why my bag?" Kakashi sighed closing his book _**'Guess no make-out paradise tonight…' **_he looked up, "Cause, your _'boss'_ apparently ratted you out." Taku looked at him confused, "What the hell are you talking about…?"

"Thanks a hell of a lot, Nero…so what? I'm the brains behind the operation. What else do you want?" Taku said in a defeated tone. Kakashi looked at Taku, "Well, you're going to be turned into Lady Tsunade, every single one of you."

Nero looked down fearing if he looked Taku in the eye he would get scolded at. "I'm really sorry Taku…" Taku plopped down in front of Nero, "I knew having a leader as young as you would get us in deep shit…oh well can't do anything about it now."

Kakashi seemed more interested than usual as he continued to exchange words with the two young bandits, "You both seem a little young to be bandits…how old are you…?" Nero timidly picked up a stick that was lying around, "Um, I'm 15…and hail from the village hidden in the rain." Taku sighed, "Guess, there's no choice…I'm 20 years old and I hail from the village hidden in the mist. Now, I know you have questions what is a Rain ninja doing with a ninja from the mist? Well, that's cause I swore to protect the kid."

'_**Interesting…they would probably make good ninjas…' **_Kakashi thought to himself, "Very young to be bandits…ever thought about being a Shinobi? Much more honorable, trust me as you can see…" he pointed to his headband. Taku shrugged the idea off, "I did think about it…but that's the past now." Nero continued to poke the ground with the stick.

Kakashi sighed, "This is gonna be a long night…well tomorrow in the morning a group of the leaf villages anbu ninja will be dispatched to take you bandits in. Til then…you should get some sleep…" Taku took Kakashi's advice to heart as he began to nod off, though Nero was not comfortable falling asleep.

"Kakashi look what I found…" Yamato said handing him a fully drawn map with locations. "Hmm…So they were going there…" Kakashi said quietly to himself as both himself and Yamato studied the map together.

Sai and Sakura sat next to Naruto with him in the middle, "So…have you noticed that Naruto has been acting strangely…" Sakura quietly announced but loud enough for Sai to hear her out. Sai sat down his drawing book and ink set, "Sadly, yes I have noticed the strangeness."

"What do you think it might be? You think because of Sasuke or…something else?" Sakura whispered to Sai, he in turn shrugged. Both of them turned their gaze from Naruto's sleeping figure to the midnight sky.

_**~~Yes, you see it and you know, chapter 4 is up. And I shall work on other stories (including the 5**__**th**__** chapter to this story). Til then fare thee well and PEACE OUT!**_

_**Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


End file.
